


what's mine is yours

by Crazyloststar



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: Sorey could only imagine the look Mikleo would give him. And under other circumstances, Sorey would have avoided Mikleo at all costs. But he really needed to get into their room to get his homework [oh because by the way he also forgot that, which was what had led him to realize everything else he had forgotten].Okay so maybe he was a bigger mess in college than he had thought possible.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	what's mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! it's been a hot second since i've written for toz D:
> 
> This was written for eva, winner of my twitter giveaway! The prompt was sormik/modern/college au with clothes sharing,and this is what I ran off with!
> 
> Hope this little bit of fluff is enjoyable and that you are all staying well. <3

“Oh come on!” Sorey whined as he looked at his phone as if it had offended him. It kinda had - Mikleo wasn’t picking up his calls, it was pouring rain, and Sorey had forgotten his key inside their dorm, because of course he had.

He stared at his door as a loud rumble of thunder clapped around him. He turned and rested against the door. The rain fell in sheets of large droplets and the wind blew it nearly sideways.

He had also not grabbed an umbrella.

Sorey could only imagine the look Mikleo would give him. And under other circumstances Sorey would have avoided Mikleo at all costs. But he really needed to get into their room to get his homework [oh because by the way he _also_ forgot that, which was what had led him to realize everything else he had forgotten].

Okay so maybe he was a bigger mess in college than he had thought possible.

He looked at his phone once more, and opened to the texts with Mikleo. He had said he would be going to the library to study…

Sorey nodded with a huff, pocketed his phone, and pushed off the door. Mikleo was clearly just focused on studying, and would have silenced his phone once in the library. Sorey made his way across campus, hiding under roofs and awnings wherever he could, but he still ended up having to run through the rain for enough time to leave him drenched.

He ran the last minute, that felt like an hour, uncovered to the large wooden doors and threw them open. A few students turned their heads to scowl at him, but most had their headphones on and so didn’t hear him.

Sorey was surprised he didn’t immediately catch sight of white hair. He assumed maybe Mikleo was curled up at one of the smaller desks tucked away in between shelves, or in the back where there was less foot traffic. Sorey walked the length of the library’s first floor though with no luck. He tried to call Mikleo again, but the phone rang until it went to voicemail. And of course, it was on silent, because Mikleo was a respectable person. Dang it.

He went up to the second floor, but he knew Mikleo didn’t like to work up there because there were fewer spaces, and so he would be stuck sitting closer to people than he liked when he was studying.

After walking the length of the second floor and checking every corner, Sorey sighed and checked his phone once more. Mikleo had texted he was in the library only about an hour before Sorey had shown up, so he was convinced he was still there. Mikleo _never_ studied in the library for shorter than two hours. That was proven by years of data Sorey had collected.

He walked down the stairs, stopping when he could see the length of the floor before the large bookcases. He studied the students at the tables, and once again was frustrated he couldn't see the familiar hair of his best friend.

He was here _somewhere_ , so how come Sorey could find him?

But then what he did see, as he kept scanning the room, was a familiar hoodie.

 _His_ hoodie.

Specifically, his favorite hoodie from the natural history museum, the bright blue one that Mikleo eyed all the time and talked about how soft it looked.

Moving on a hunch, he jogged down the stairs and approached slowly from behind. As he rounded the table, sure enough he finally found the white hair he had been searching for - a few strands of white bangs stuck out from under the hoodie.

Sorey froze though.

Mikleo sat with the hoodie pulled up around his face, his long hair tumbling down over his shoulder and bangs pushed under the hoodie to keep it out of his face. The hoodie was big on Sorey, because he had wanted something big and comfy for around the house. So on Mikleo he was _swimming_ in it. His hand that wasn't taking notes was curled up in the sleeve. The neck was large on him, showing off his pale neck and a bit of collarbone.

Sorey swallowed thickly.

Mikleo looked so cozy and just... Sorey wanted to curl up next to him. Wanted to nuzzle against him all warm as he studied.

At that moment then Mikleo looked up. He still wore earbuds as he stared up at Sorey with wide lilac eyes framed by his rimmed glasses.

“Sorey?” Mikleo whispered loudly. They both winced. Mikleo hurried to pull out his earbuds and motioned with his chin. Sorey fluttered around to sit in the empty chair beside his friend.

“What are you doing here? Why are you soaking wet??” Mikleo whispered, softer this time.

Sorey scooted his chair closer. “I forgot my key in the room, and I uh. Need to get my homework.”

He didn’t miss the way Mikleo took a breath in and blinked. Sorey knew he was trying not to roll his eyes.

“I’ve told you to keep your keys with your wallet. You always forget it.”

Sorey bowed over until his forehead hit the table. It doubled as looking apologetic and hiding from just how cute Mikleo looked “I know I know.”

Mikleo let out a long sigh. “Sorey, you’re getting water everywhere.” A hand shook him by the shoulder. “Come on, sit up. Let’s go.”

Sorey didn’t move. He rolled his face on the table as a means to shake his head. “You can stay here! I didn’t want to keep you from studying!”

“You’re being so dramatic right now; I can study more after.”

Sorey rolled onto the left side of his face so he could peek up at Mikleo. It was a risky move, being this close. But the way the lights framed Mikleo as Sorey looked up made it worth it. “What, don’t trust me to bring back your key?”

Mikleo stared down at him. “I don’t trust you to _not_ somehow also lose my key, and then we are both out of luck.” He pushed the hoodie back and ran a hand through his hair, pulling the ponytail out and over his shoulder. “And it looks like you also don’t have an umbrella.”

Sorey was hypnotized. He looked like an angel with a halo of light around him.

He was poked in the center of his forehead. “Sorey? Earth to Sorey.”

“What?”

“I said get up!” Mikleo pushed at his arm, and this time Sorey listened. He sat up as Mikleo got his stuff and shoved it into his bag.

“Mikleoooo I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

He threw his bag over his shoulder and stood, poking Sorey in the shoulder. “Let’s just go now and then I can get back to it. You also should change into something not soaking wet.”

Sorey followed, and as they walked to the door bumped shoulders. Mikleo took his umbrella out of the bin next to the door and peered outside. The rain was still coming down in sheets.

Sorey opened the door so Mikleo could step out. He opened the umbrella, and held it up high.

“I’m already drenched --”

Mikleo tugged on his arm. “Don’t be an idiot, come on.”

Sorey swallowed and got under the umbrella, close to Mikleo. He pulled at the hood of his sweatshirt. “You should put this up to keep you warm.”

“Ah,” Mikleo reached back and did so, but he looked away as he did. Sorey would swear he blushed. “I hope you don’t mind…”

Sorey smiled when Mikleo looked back up at him. “Not at all! It’s warm, right?”

Mikleo smiled and nodded. “It is, thanks. I didn’t mean to take it without asking.”

“Don’t sweat it, what’s mine is yours!”

Mikleo let out a small laugh. “Thanks, Sorey.” He moved closer, and linked his arm around Sorey’s. The touch made him straighten up a little, but he pulled himself closer to Mikleo.

“Let’s go!” Sorey pulled them forward into the rain, with Mikleo laughing beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> imo mikleo is struggling because sorey is soaked and its maybe a good look. someone help them both. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
